


Who's The Winner

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: Here is another of the Drabbles I wrote in Jamuary 2010,shinybaumchallenged me for a drabble about Spike and a clipboard ...It is set in Season 4, during "Where The Wild Things Are" ... and is beta'd bykudagirl





	Who's The Winner

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Here is another of the Drabbles I wrote in Jamuary 2010, [](https://shinybaum.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinybaum**](https://shinybaum.livejournal.com/) challenged me for a drabble about Spike and a clipboard ...
> 
> It is set in Season 4, during "Where The Wild Things Are" ... and is beta'd by [](https://kudagirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**kudagirl**](https://kudagirl.livejournal.com/) 

  
  
**Who's The Winner?**

 ****"Right I'm off to find the drink!" With those words Spike walked confidently across the room of Lowell House, leaving a surprised Anya and Xander in the doorway.

Although he swaggered among the people, inside he was worried that the apparent fog would wear off and he would be noticed as the missing Hostile 17.

"Drink" he muttered to himself as he spotted a table set round a corner in the quietest corner. Once there he approved the soldier's taste and poured himself a tumbler of JD and leant against the wall taking in the surrounding spectacle.

As he relaxed he knocked something off the wall, and bending to pick it up he saw it was one of the many sheets of lists that military people seem to collect. Hanging back the clipboard on its pin he spotted The Slayer's name in some of the boxes, and tracking across the rows he noticed it was aligned to the slot where Riley's name was. Puzzled he studied the sheet further and found that the top row was a list that made the Kama Sutra look polite.

For the first time ever Spike envied Riley. The Initiative may spend their working days mutilating Demons, but in the spare time, they found more interesting ways to make use of army equipment.

An army score sheet, with a difference ... and it looked as if Buffy would be the winner.


End file.
